La reina y el rey
by Carlia
Summary: A veces una historia puede aclarar muchas cosas...


_Este es un fanfic de Edmund y Lucy. La historia es mía y está hecha solo por diversión. Los personajes no son mios. _

**La reina y el rey**

_¿Podría haber algo peor que el amor?_

Esa era la pregunta que rebotaba una y otra vez en la cabeza de Edmund. Agitó la cabeza fuertemente y miró en dirección de la causa de su locura. Su corazón volvió a querer salirse de su pecho.

Ella. La causa de todos sus pesares y alegrías estaba allí jugando con el Sr. Tumnus. Su pelo castaño parecía una cascada que caía hasta la mitad de su espalda, los ojos celestes resaltaban las pecas que se movía a cada carcajada de la joven.

El fauno le estaba enseñando a tocar la flauta de pan y la amplia sala de Cair Paravel se llenaba de melodiosos acordes que los dos hermanos restantes disfrutaban mientras seguían el compás con la cabeza.

Él, sin embargo, lo único que hacía era mirar fijamente a su hermanita aunque ya no era tan pequeña pues iba a cumplir dieciséis años. Y el a sus diecisiete podía asegurar que no había nadie más bello que Lucy Pevensie.

Se odiaba a sí mismo por tener ese tipo de sentimientos hacia su hermana menor. Dios, ¡era su hermana!, pero había cosas que Edmund no podía evitar, como que su corazón latiera más deprisa cada vez que la veía o que sintiera impulsos homicidas cada vez que veía a algún príncipe o rey intentar cortejarla.

Gracias a Peter y a su propia astucia habían conseguido mantener alejados a los pretendientes de sus dos hermanas (en especial para él de Lucy) pero sabía que eso no duraría mucho más ya que las proposiciones de matrimonio se le acumulaban.

Cerró los ojos y se recostó sobre el trono intentado apartar esos pensamientos de su mente. De pronto sintió dos suaves manos que le tapaban los ojos haciendo que aguantara la respiración.

-¿Quién soy? -dijo una cristalina y divertida voz.

Sonrió y acarició las manos que le cubrían la visión mientras aspiraba el delicioso olor a jazmines que desprendía la proximidad del cuerpo.

-¿Eres quizá mi Reina Lucy?

La chica se rió, apartó las manos de los ojos de su hermano y se colocó delante de él apoyando sus manos en las rodillas del muchacho. El joven volvió a admirar la belleza del pequeño cuerpo de su hermanita.

"_Eres un maldito enfermo, nunca será tuya. Algún día se casará y se ira lejos, lejos de ti"_

Ese pensamiento lo azotó de golpe haciendo que se le borrara la sonrisa. Apartó de manera quizá demasiado brusca la manos de su hermana y se fue en dirección a su habitación con una expresión atormentada. Lucy lo miró sin comprender nada y miró a su hermana mayor que se encogió de hombros. La joven se levantó rápidamente, corrió hacia la habitación de su hermano e intentó abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada a cal y canto. Dio unos golpes en la puerta mientras pronunciaba su nombre.

-¿Qué quieres, Lu? -escuchó a Edmund desde el interior.

-Que me digas que te pasa. -respondió pegándose a la puerta.

-Nada.

-Seguro. -pegó el oído a la madera pero no escuchó nada. -¿Puedo contarte una historia?

Edmund sofocó una risa, solo a Lucy se le ocurriría eso. Se levantó de la cama y apoyó la espalda en la puerta, dejándose caer lentamente. Al otro lado la joven Reina había hecho lo mismo mientras se preparaba para dar rienda suelta a su imaginación. Cogió aire y comenzó su improvisada historia,

"Erase una vez, dos jóvenes hermanos que reinaban sobre un apacible país. Los dos habían crecido juntos pero la pequeña reina empezó a mira a su hermano con distintos ojos. Empezó a mostrarse apartada al percatarse de los sentimientos que albergaba su corazón. El rey no sabía lo que le pasaba a su querida hermana, que cada días se veía más pálida y desganada. Pero entonces llegó una princesa del país vecino y el rey se enamoró perdidamente de aquella bella chica olvidándose de su pequeña hermana. Al poco tiempo decidieron contraer matrimonio y la reina se sintió morir, su amado hermano se iba lejos de ella. Sabía que su hermano se iría al reino de aquella princesa para permitirle a ella seguir reinando pero la pequeña reina no quería reinar sin su hermano, tampoco veía sentido seguir viviendo.

Un día cercano al casamiento salió de sus aposentos y fue en busca de su hermano. Lo encontró preparando todo lo necesario para el viaje. El hermano se alegró mucho al verla allí pues hacía mucho tiempo que no salía de su cuarto.

-Hermano, te quiero. -dijo la reina.

-Yo también te quiero, hermanita. -contestó el rey abrazándola.

Y dicho esto la pequeña princesa volvió a su cuarto donde la esperaba unos potentes venenos que había robado. Con lágrimas en los ojos escribió una carta de despedida al rey.

"_Amado hermano:_

_Te quiero, y por eso mismo no puedo seguir viviendo. Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo,_

_la que yo no tuve. Mi último deseo es que me recuerdes siempre, para que de alguna manera_

_siga estando contigo..._

_Te ama, tu hermana._

Y escritas estas palabras se tomó el veneno y se sumió en un sueño eterno. Su hermano fue el que la encontró echada en la cama sin moverse. Leyó la carta y derramó tantas lágrimas como para llenar un océano por su ceguera. Ordenó hacer una preciosa estatua en el centro del palacio para recordar a su reina, a la que amaba más que a la princesita. Pero su hermana siempre estuvo en el corazón del rey y después de muchos años, cuando estaba en su lecho de muerte sus últimas palabras fueron:

-Ya voy, amor mío.

Edmund se dió cuenta de que estaba aguantando la respiración, vaya con la imaginación de su hermanita... Lavaba toda la historia pegado a la puerta, dos lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Se sentía identificado con la reina, pero solo era una coincidencia ¿no? Dio un salto cuando escuchó la voz ahogada de Lucy.

-Ed, ¿la has entendido?

-Creo... creo que sí.

-Entonces abre la puerta, por favor. -pidió la joven.

El chico se levantó lentamente y abrió la pesada puerta. Lucy estaba de pie esperando y en cuanto la abrió se metió dentro. Se quedaron los dos en silencio y la chica le acarició la mejilla haciendo que el rey se estremeciera.

-Si te fueras me moriría. -dijo la joven. -Edmund _El justo, _te amo.

-Lu...

Se vio interrumpido por los suaves labios de su hermana. Al principio no hizo nada a causa de la sorpresa pero después respondió con la misma fuerza al beso. Lucy entreabrió los labios, como dándole permiso, cosa que Edmund no desaprovechó e introdujo su lengua en la boca de su hermana, explorándola poco a poco. Los dos se separaron cuando les faltó el aire.

-Te amo y está mal, Lucy. -consiguió decir Edmund sin soltarla. -Piensa en Peter y Sue. Nos miraran con asco.

-Oh, te aseguro que no. -dijo la chica con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

-Esos dos están... ya sabes... -dijo sorprendido.

La chica asintió con la cabeza. Edmund se rió y volvió a besar a Lucy con más ganas mientras pensaba:

"_¿Podría haber algo mejor que el amor?_

**Fin**

**N/A: espero que les haya gustado, yo creo que se me quedó bonito.**

**Es el primer fanfic entre hermanos que hago aunque me gusta la pareja Ed/Lu. Siento que haya tan poco de Peter y Susan pero este fanfic se centra en los otros dos. La historia que cuenta Lucy me la inventé en un momento de inspiración.**

**Todos los reviews son bien recibidos excepto los destructivos.**

**Un beso a todo el mundo y gracias por leer.**


End file.
